


we all dream of far away

by bwolves



Series: bet you never knew that a girl like me could fall in love with you [2]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwolves/pseuds/bwolves
Summary: Pack your flannel,she texted him two days later, over a glass of wine and an episode of How to Get Away with Murder.Just booked a cabin in the middle of nowhere on AirBnB.Michaela and Adam go on a vacation. Finally. FemaleMC/Adam, that beginning of relationship fluff that we all know and love, ft. some confused feels and (maybe) declarations of love.
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Series: bet you never knew that a girl like me could fall in love with you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631731
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	we all dream of far away

**Author's Note:**

> Set about a year and a half after meeting Unit Bravo. Some fun fluff and banter that I thought could see the light of day. Thanks for reading!

“I hear you’ve been telling the Agency I need a break.”

Although he was just a disembodied voice, Michaela had been surprised at work enough by _whatever she and Adam were_ that she took his sudden appearance about whatever random thing was on his mind in stride. She glanced up from her case report with a quirked brow, still clicking and clacking on her computer because her brain could do two things at once. “Yeah? Where’d you hear that?”

Adam crossed his arms, leaning against the doorway. “You, last night.”

“Hm,” Michaela answered, pursing her lips. “Definitely was hoping you were sleeping.”

She caught the quick smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “You make that mistake fairly often.”

She finally leaned back in her chair, taking her hands off the keyboard, and shrugged. “I like to tell you things and sometimes I forget about them until you are conveniently half-asleep.”

His eyes narrowed. “Very convenient, indeed.”

She grinned and enjoyed the way the corner of his eyes crinkled just the tiniest bit before he pushed himself off the doorframe and moved to stand in front of her desk, pretending not to look at the case file notes on her desk. “Just the write up of the witch case last week,” she explained, watching him carefully. She tilted her head, watching his body language carefully. “So, where you going? For your vacation?”

His eyes lifted up from her desk for a moment, holding her gaze for a full second before dropping back down to her desk. “Wherever you want to go.”

She tilted her head, unable to help the grin from spreading across her face. “Yeah? That’s how you’re going to play it?”

He met her eyes, his gaze intense and bright and green, and nodded. “That is, if you can take the time.”

She knew he was trying to downplay it, but this was big for them and it made something in her hurt in the best way possible because she was so in love, god. “If we go to the beach, are you gonna bug me every 20 seconds to put on sunscreen?”

He sighed. “You won’t listen, but yes.”

“And if we have to fly, do you promise to stare down the airport security when they check our luggage like they’re gonna steal something?”

His eyebrows come down in confusion. “You’re saying these things like you want me to do them.”

She grinned, flipping a pen in her hand. “I just want to make sure I’m getting the Adam du Mortain experience.”

He rolled his eyes and tapped her desk, giving her a look. “You have until the end of the weekend to decide. Break starts Wednesday. I’ll wait to hear from you.”

She had been distracted by her pure joy at this turn of events, but his super hearing meant that he heard whoever was coming down the hall with plenty of time in advance. “Detective,” he tacked on with a nod, as Captain Sung walked by, because they were just that professional.

She mimed texting on a phone at him while also nodding professionally. “Thanks for your visit, Agent Du Mortain.”

* * *

_Pack your flannel_ , she texted him two days later, over a glass of wine and an episode of _How to Get Away with Murder_. _Just booked a cabin in the middle of nowhere on AirBnB._

Her phone buzzed a few minutes later. _I think you know I don’t own any flannel._

_I believe that’s what that good Agency paycheck is for._

_Flannel?_

_Assorted items you need for your life._

_Which includes flannel, according to you._

_And many other people._

She grinned, much too pleased with herself. After a moment’s thought, she followed up with another text. _You are missing some prime Annalise Keating content, what with your late work nights._

 _I’m sure you intend on making me watch it with you again anyway_ , came his reply.

She grinned again. She absolutely did. Her phone buzzed again. _But sorry I can’t be there. Looking forward to a week with no distractions._

She knew it had taken a long time for them to get here (a long, long, long time), but, all of a sudden, she couldn’t think of her life any other way. She held her phone close to her chest for a long moment, letting the feeling seep in, before she messaged back. _Me too._

* * *

Michaela should have known that news travels fast and, as soon as she sat down at her desk on Monday morning, Tina was there. “Michaela, hey, funny thing happened this morning.”

Michaela tapped her keyboard absentmindedly -- it always took forever to boot up -- and shot her friend a questioning look. “Really?”

Tina nodded. “Really.”

Michaela appraised her with a raised eyebrow, coffee not yet inside her body enough for real words. “One day I’ll come into the office and you won’t have an odyssey of a story for me about what happened to you before breakfast.”

“Things happen to me all the time,” Tina told her knowingly, mouth quirking into a grin. “I mean, not exciting things, never exciting things. Just things that you should be well informed about. But anyway, this is about you.”

“Hm, this should be good,” the detective muttered, not without her usual brand of sarcasm.

“I hear you’re taking a whole week off. A week!”

To be honest, Michaela had kind of forgotten about the repercussions in her life for taking time off, especially when it came to her work specifically. She had forgotten about any of the repercussions it would have on anything at all, but here she was, facing the music. She nodded. “Yup.”

“So? What do you have planned?”

“Oh, you know,” Michaela answered lamely. “The usual.”

“The usual?” Tina asked critically, crossing her arms. “You haven’t taken time off in months. You’re terrible at taking time off. Everyone knows it.”

“Okay, fine,” she sighed. “You don’t have to expose me. I’m going on a vacation with Adam.”

It felt strange to just say it. She could have deflected. She could have lied. She was good at both and people generally didn’t know things that she didn’t want them to know, even Tina. She’d kept the Agency a secret from her for a year and a half, anyway, even with all her unexplained absences, so that must count for something.

But she didn’t want to deflect. She didn’t want to lie. She wanted to be honest about it, screw the consequences. Even if the consequences were Tina’s eyes getting extraordinarily round and her jaw dropping and a shit-eating grin coming to her face because, yes, she was right, Michaela did have it bad after all. “Oh my god, Michaela! I knew it. I knew you and Agent Hotpants were getting serious.”

Michaela rolled her eyes. “I wouldn’t say that exactly.”

“Well then I’ll say it for you,” Tina answered authoritatively. “You don’t go on vacation with just anyone.”

“If the sex is good enough, maybe,” Michaela muttered under her breath, tapping at her key impatiently because the screen still hadn’t turned on.

Predictably, Tina sniggered. “So now I just know that you’re in love and the sex is good, and I can’t be happier for you.”

Michaela tried to roll her eyes, but couldn’t help but grin. As it so happened, she was saved by the bell as Tina’s desk phone rang from across the office and Michaela gave her a pointed look. Another conversation avoided.

Her friend still grinned. “I’m onto you, Deane. This conversation is not over. You and Agent Hotpants are going to have to admit that you are serious about each other at some point.”

Computer screen finally alight, Michaela could get to work and not think about the fact that, as much as she might hate to admit it, Tina might very well be right. She was probably in love. Now just to (preferably never) tell Adam that.

* * *

Adam stood outside his supervising agent’s door, caught in a sticky situation that he really could never have foreseen some ten years ago when Agent Rebecca Deane started working with Unit Bravo.

He’d always had the utmost respect for his human counterpart; she’d had their back a million times, with the Agency bureaucracy and in the field. Similar to him, she was private, professional, and to the point. He doubted he would have ever known that she had a daughter if not for the danger to Michaela’s life, but the world clearly that not intended that. Michaela’s life had been threatened and he did meet her and they had grown closer and closer in the last year and a half. Hence, why he was outside the door of Agent Rebecca Deane’s door with his time off form.

Her door was partially ajar, but he still knocked, shuffling his feet in the only sign of anxiety he was allowing himself.

“Come in,” he heard and pushed the door open. Agent Deane was looking over case files, strawberry blonde hair twisted into an elegant bun. She glanced up at his arrival, a brief smile passing over her face. “Agent Du Mortain. Hello. How can I help you?”

He offered the form to her. “I wanted to run this by you. HR has already approved the time; they just want you to sign off on it.”

She gave it a cursory look. “No missions assigned to you all for next week, so looks all good. I’m glad you are taking the time.” She reached for a pen, looking at him knowingly. “And I’ve been hearing from my daughter about it for the past few weeks.”

He smiled briefly despite himself. “Yes, she had very strong feelings on the matter.”

“As she tends to,” she answered with a similar smile, pen poised over the paper.

In the prevailing silence, Adam summoned up the courage he had (it was for Michaela and he had to do this right) and opened his mouth once more. “For the sake of full disclosure, Agent Deane, I asked your daughter to accompany me. We will be spending this time together.”

Michaela’s mother studied him carefully for a moment, although she masked it by returning to focus on her signature. “I suspected as much,” she said, expression still unreadable. “Michaela isn’t open about much, but I know she cares about you and you about her.”

“I do,” Adam answered, swallowing. “We won’t be going too far and I swear upon my life that I would do anything to protect her, should anything happen.”

Rebecca nodded and he saw something break through, some small measure of gratitude when anyone was as protective of Michaela as she was. He knew this wasn’t the life she wanted for her daughter -- knew he wasn’t what she had in mind for a partner. A 200 plus year old vampire that needed the Agency for a sense of purpose and still saw humanity for every atrocity they’d ever committed.

But he loved Michaela and that was all the common ground that Rebecca must have needed for now.

She nodded and handed him the time off form. “I know, Adam. I know she’ll be in good hands.” She crossed her hands in her lap, smiling. “Thank you for your candor.”

He bowed his head, however briefly. “Thank you, Agent.”

* * *

Wednesday couldn’t come quick enough. They both were busy with various errands and wrapping up work in a manner that would give her some peace of mind for the next week certainly took up time, so Michaela barely saw Adam for the next few days. She tried to get him to come over late Monday night, but he insisted that she needed her sleep, much to her annoyance. She hated sleep.

She was dying to see him by the time Wednesday morning came around. When she picked him up from the warehouse (which she insisted on doing like a normal couple, despite his assured super speed), she pulled up to find him actually wearing flannel and it put a grin on her face that she couldn’t suppress. She rolled down the window and pushed up her sunglasses, squinting against the sun.

“Excuse me, sir, I’m looking for a certain vampire. About the same height as you, expression of grumpy cat, only ever wears a t shirt and combat pants.”

She couldn’t see his eyes behind his aviators, but she could picture the eye roll well enough. He moved to the trunk to throw his bag in and then slid in the front seat, leaning over the middle console to kiss her thoroughly.

“That’s a greeting,” she said, dazed, one hand still on the wheel and the other curled around the back of his neck. “Can I expect that all week?”

She loved when he got this way, confident now after so much time of being uncertain. His mouth curved into a smile, but not without something cocky and sure there, and he nodded at the road. “Drive and you’ll find out.”

She grinned. “Yes, sir.”

* * *

They made it 50 miles outside the town limits before Michaela’s phone rang. Thoughtlessly, she handed it to Adam. “Answer it for me?”

He checked the caller ID and scowled. “Must I?”

She grinned. “Yeah. Put it on speaker.”

He pulled the green phone icon over and Michaela shifted in her seat. “Farah-bear! What’s up?”

“Kay!” Came her excited response. “You know, I wanted to surprise you with Haley’s because I’m your bestest friend in the whole world -- and not because I think she’s cute, although I’m not above that, as we both know.”

Michaela laughed, although 50% of her amusement was probably Adam’s expression of pain beside her.

“But anyway, anyway, I was watching your little dot and it looks like you are moving very fast away from Wayhaven.”

Michaela forgot that she had shared her location with Farah for that very purpose. She liked surprises and she liked coffee, sue her.

“Yeah, I’m taking that time off, babe, remember?”

Farah sounds vaguely affronted. “You didn’t tell me about that.”

Ah, yes, she was remembering now that she hadn’t. It got lost somewhere in the Adam and Michaela strategy of extracting themselves from Wayhaven with as little impact possibly, by which she meant, they planned the trip a few days in advance and Michaela had the mindfulness of a salamander.

“Oh, sorry about that,” she winced, shooting a look at Adam. “Yes, taking a few days off. It got cleared by the Agency, don’t worry, and I’ll be back soon.”

“How many days?” Farah asked, the tone of suspicion in every syllable.

“I’ll be back on Tuesday night.”

Adam was sinking more and more into the fabric of the seat of Michaela’s car in dread of what was coming.

“Hm, got it,” Farah said, although the suspicion seemed to have dropped from her voice and Michaela tilted her head cautiously. “Well, have some good time off. You know you deserve it.”

“Thanks,” she answered cautiously. “I’ll miss you. Let’s plan to do something when I get back. You know, besides the usual Agency mumbo jumbo.”

“Sure thing,” Farah replied and there was a split second hesitation where Michaela knew that she’d been caught and she wasn’t home free like she might have hoped. “Tell Adam he should try to relax too. And to try not to destroy too many things. I’m sure wherever you two are staying wouldn’t appreciate it.”

Michaela strangled a laugh by pretending it was a cough and Adam scowled, placing a steadying hand on the driving wheel because she could hardly be an attentive driver with all these distractions. She finally cleared her throat and summoned her thoughts enough to formulate a reply. “Weird message to pass on, Farah, but I’ll send him a text, wherever he is.”

But Farah knew she’d won. “Have fuuuuun,” she finished, and then hung up with a click.

“Still could have been worse if I hadn’t answered,” Michaela said, taking back her phone and putting it in the middle well.

Adam raised an eyebrow, jaw still rigid. “How so?”

“How far is 100 miles when it comes to sating her curiosity?”

“Point taken,” he said begrudgingly.


End file.
